Carver Milidynes
|Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = -8 L.C. — 34 L.C. (Stormwind Army)|Rank = Field Marshal (Formerly)|image = CarverMilidynes.jpg}} Lord Carver Lee Milidynes is a staunch Stormwindian nobleman, retired Stormwind Army veteran, and humble Alliance businessman. History Early Life Carver was born to Aloysius and Yvette Milidynes over six decades ago in the capitol of the Stormwind Kingdom, Stormwind City. His father Aloysius was a Knight of the Brotherhood, while his mother Yvette was the daughter of a moderately wealthy merchant seated within the city. Carver enjoyed privileges such as learning how to read, write, and even how to ride a horse early in his childhood. He'd eventually be followed by three younger siblings, Johanna, Stephanie, and Frederick. Carver also had a older sister, Liza. Soon after reaching the age of eighteen Carver joined the Stormwind Army, where he eventually became a squire to the Brotherhood of the Horse. Two years later Carver was knighted and dubbed "The Honest" by his mentor before further proving himself throughout his service as a reliable and brave soldier. When Carver turned third-two, he married a Stromic woman named Rosetta Jayround, and a year later his first son Dalton was born. Throughout his military career, Carver continued to have children, giving him four children in total with the addition of his niece Charlene Milidynes whom he adopted after rescuing her from criminals in Kul Tiras. Around his forties, Carver created the Deceased Soldier Identity Recovery Agency which he linked to his family's morgues. Later Life On the early months of 34 L.C. Carver successfully led the Stormwind forces sent to aid Duncan Graham in defending Greendom throughout the''' '''Greendom Rebellion. During the Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth, Carver took a serious injury to his spine while in combat that rendered him completely paralyzed from the waist down. Afterwards, Carver was honorably discharged from active military service at the impressive rank of Field Marshal and awarded the Alliance Legion of Valor. With his medal, he also raised to the Marquess of Wyvernhelm, and bestowed the Barony of Shroudsbarrow, the birthplace of his father Aloysius. Following the Stormwind Fires, and the subsequent death of his only blood daughter Beatrice, Carver built the Stygian Crypt for her and future fallen members of the House of Milidynes. Today, he continues to serve the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Grand Alliance as the director the D.S.I.R.A while building mortuaries under his family's name throughout Alliance-occupied territories. Carver is most often seen as charitable person as he offers financial aid to those unable to bury their deceased loved ones. Triva * Carver is currently a Knight of the Order of the Lion, however, this is only ceremonial as the order itself is. * Carver tried his best to keep his children away from military service by occupying them with studies that prepared them for civilian roles. * Digitmi sometimes refers to Carver as "wheels", in reference to Carver's wheelchair. Carver however, does not like being called wheels. * Carver was originally going to be a coroner that worked in his own morgue. When I give him his name I thought: "Oh he's name's going to be Carver, since he carves people up for a living!" * Carver would never admit it, but he and his siblings used to sneak out at night to attend dance halls when he was teenager. According to his brother Frederick, Carver simply enjoyed listening to the music. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Milidynes Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Milidynes Family Category:Knights Category:Cavalry Category:Alliance Military Category:Order of the Lion Category:Brotherhood of the Horse